A Raven's Tale
by Mimikyu
Summary: Raven was born... differently than anyone else. She wants to be alone and craves other means of food. Why is she so different? Why was she born like this? She dreams about a place far from her home. What happens when she ends up there? Does she stay, or travel back home? Creepypasta Story: Rated T for Language
1. Chapter 1

Out of breath and tired. That's all I was at that moment, I couldn't think about anything else. All I thought about was running. Where was I running to? I'm not sure, but I was running. Far, far away. Nothing else mattered in that moment, nothing to tie me down, no one to tell me not to. I just kept running. I was running through a forest, I wasn't sure why though. I wasn't sure how I was dodging the trees either, but I was. I soon heard my name being called, someone was chasing me, someone was following me. My name sounded like an echo running through the whole forest. The echo got closer. I wasn't able to tell who the voice belonged to, I couldn't even tell if the voice was a man or woman. I just kept running, no more tie-downs, no more rules. It got closer and closer. It felt like it was right behind me, I felt the voice almost on my ear.

In that exact moment: I woke up. My history teacher shouting my name right beside my desk.

"Miss Adair, if you wish to sleep you might as well throw your life out now." My teacher, Ms. Kline had said to me.

She was the worst out of all my teachers, she's a pain in the ass.

I glared at her for a while and slouched back in my chair. My "friend" Blake tried to get my attention after that little episode, let's just say he failed. Personally if I had the choice, I'd rather throw him in a garbage truck and watch him head for the dump. I only hang out with the guy mainly because he has no one else and I don't either. As soon as get out of this hell hole of a school, I'm breaking all contact from everyone in this school. Not needing to deal with anyone here ever again.

After my some of my classes, I went to the lunch room. I never felt like eating. I don't know, actual food never sat well in my stomach. I sat down at a table leaning back in my chair, closing my eyes. I wanted to go back into my dream world, away from it all. My thoughts were then interrupted by the annoyance in my life. Blake sat across the table from me and started talking. I just tuned him out. I thought about the forest I was in when I was dreaming. What forest was that? I felt like I've been there before…

My train of thought was lost when Blake yelled my name.

"What?" I said.  
"Did you hear me?" he asked

"No."

"I asked if you wanted to come out with me and two friends and go camping during spring break."

I thought about it for a minute. Go out with two people I don't know and a guy I don't like and go out and sleep on the ground for a few days? Or stay home and be alone? Yeah, as much as I didn't want to; at the same time, I really didn't want to be home.

"It'll also be a good way to spend your birthday," he said.

Oh yeah. I'm turning sixteen that week too. Whatever, it's not like my mom had anything planned.

"Yeah whatever let's go."

He smiled and he ate in silence, thankfully. I just leaned back and dreamt of a better life out alone.

I got home late after going for a walk and having a smoke with a few people. My mom doesn't ever care, she stopped caring after a while. I opened the door to my room and threw my bag down. My mom walked into the doorway of my room in a pink robe and her hair up in a bun. She looked a bit tired, she was waiting on me to get home.

"Sorry I'm late," I said.

"It's fine, I just wish you would give me a heads up on where you're going," she said quietly looking down.

"Hey, during spring break I'm going out into the woods and camping with a few people and Blake."  
"Will you be back for your birthday?"  
"No."  
"Oh. Well, if that's what you wanna do fine."

She walked out of my room without another word. I felt a bit bad, I mean she has always tried her hardest for me. She's never been much of an authority though, just as parently figure.

I washed off my makeup, black eyeliner and eyeshadow, and brushed my teeth and went to bed. I fell asleep almost instantly, which is pretty good seeing as how I can barely ever sleep. I guess it's because I kept getting interrupted by everyone else today.

I dreamt of the forest again, I wasn't running though. I was lying down. I was being held. I couldn't tell who was holding me though. I couldn't process the figure, it was just a giant blur to me.

I woke up after my mom had waken me for school. I got up and just did my daily routine. Put on my black makeup, my black hoodie and a pair of jeans. Even though it was spring, I didn't care. I never really wore anything else.

I headed to school and went into my first class when I got in. Blake sat next down to me and smiled. I just rolled my eyes and slouched in my chair.

"So my two friends Riley and Greg will be going us," he said.

"Mhm," it was too early to talk, I only attempted sounds.

"They're a bit older than us, they're both eighteen."  
"Hm."

"Uh- they sometimes do bad things, drugs, alcohol, just try not to get involved with it."

"Uh-huh."

Like hell. He couldn't tell me how to live my life, I've drank before and I always smoke. Fuck it.

I started packing up when I got home, just the essentials though; clothes, flashlight, sleeping bag, cell phone, pocket knife…

I set all my stuff out in my living room and laid down in my bed. I was leaving tomorrow for about a week, but if Blake did anything to piss me off, I would leave right away. I was going to be on a two-hour long ride with them. I would need my earbuds in order to stop Blake from talking to me.

I decided to close my eyes again. I thought about my dream a bit. The same forest each time and a mysterious figure. What the hell did it mean? Whatever it meant maybe there was a chance for peace and quiet this week to think about it. Hopefully nothing too bad happens...

 **So here it is the revised version of Daddy's Girl. If you haven't read that one, that's fine! You don't have to read that one to read this one. This is simply a new version of the story. I hope you enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up at about five am after hearing a car honk from outside my house. I dragged my tired self out of bed and combed my fingers through my hair. I grabbed my bag and headed out the door. I sat in the back with Blake. Riley, Blake's cousin, was driving and her boyfriend, Greg was sitting shotgun sleeping.

"Hey Raven, name's Riley," she said. Riley had bright red hair, a lot of black eyeliner, and a small nose ring. She seemed alright.

"Hey," I said groggily, still not fully awake. I put my head back and tried to get some rest  
"Ready for a whole week of fun?" she said sarcastically.

I laughed a bit still trying to sleep.

"Seriously though," Blake started saying, "are you excited?"

I just glared at him and went back to sleep. He didn't talk to me for the rest of the trip.

We got to the campsite at about seven. There were a few cots on the campground, it was good we didn't have to sleep on the ground. I got my own little bed, Blake wanted to share a cot with me, but I told him to piss off.

I slept for a couple more hours in order to have a little more energy. I woke back up at like ten, and headed over to the kitchen area. I made myself some breakfast and decided to get dress and take a walk. I felt like throwing up, I don't even know anymore, nothing ever sits well in my stomach...

I went on a walk off the path and went through the actual woods. I had the sense of déjà vu. Like I've been here before, but where? When?

Then it struck me. My dreams, I've seen this place in my dreams. I soon felt myself being followed. It felt like someone was watching me. I tried ignoring the feeling, but it wouldn't go away. I turned around frequently, but nothing was behind me. Was I just being paranoid, or was there something I needed to be cautious of?

I headed back to the campsite and headed into my cot. I put in my earbuds and left myself alone with my thoughts, a dangerous past time might I add. I've been here before, but I don't know when. I closed my eyes, I tried to think when I've been here.

I soon started to dream of the forest. I soon saw the shadowy figure. I couldn't move, and I couldn't speak. The figure stood tall above me, I couldn't make out who, or what, it was. Before it could get any closer I felt myself being carried away. Someone was taking me away from the figure.

I soon woke up after that. Hours had passed and it was already night time when I awoke.

Riley, Greg, and Blake were sitting by the campfire. Greg was drinking a beer and Riley was smoking a cigarette. _I could go for a smoke right now,_ I thought to myself. I headed over to campfire and sat down on one of the chairs with them.

"Morning sleeping beauty," Riley said.

I just groaned.

"Mind if I have a cigarette?" I asked her.

"Knock yourself out," she said handing me the box and lighter.

"Rav, you're too young to be smoking!" Blake exclaimed.

"There's no age limit to smoke dipshit," I said, lighting the cigarette.

"Still-"

"I've smoked since I was thirteen, why are you getting so fussy now?"

"Because, you could die at a young age!"

"So? Maybe I want to."

"Raven! Don't talk like that!"

"Why can't I?"

"Because I-"

"Since when did you become my mother?!"

I got angry, he was pissing me off majorly now. Why did HE have the right to tell me what to do? I'm my own person. I'll do what I please. He always drive me off the edge, at this point I wanted to put a knife in his throat.

He went silent. Everyone did. I put out the cigarette and went for another walk. It sucks to be me. I don't fit in anywhere. I don't even feel like I was human.

I went off the path and walked with my hood up, I didn't even care if someone tried to kill me now. I didn't care if I was followed. I hated everyone.

Fuck it all.

I didn't give a shit anymore, I just wanted to be left alone.

I looked at the time, eleven forty five. My birthday was in a few minutes. I had almost forgotten about it, my head was filled with too many other thoughts. I felt everything spin around me, I wanted to run. I felt like I needed to run from something, from everything. I felt...scared? Of what? Something was making my heart race. Something was behind me. My hand ran over my pocket knife drawing the blade. I knew it wouldn't be much, but I may be able to defend myself. I took the blade out of my pocket and turned quickly, trying to cut whatever was behind me.

I did cut something, but that something wasn't human.

I cut it in the leg. I looked up and saw what I had just attacked.

A man, he resembled a man at least. He wore a suit...and a tie. He wasn't human though, his limbs were too long...and he had no face.

I didn't scream, I couldn't scream. I was paralyzed, not knowing what to do. I fell to the ground and backed up against a tree. What have I done?

 **I am so sorry it took me so long to update. I have no valid excuses except brain farts and malfunctions xP I'll do better next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

I looked up at the figure. It looked back at me, at least I think it was… I had no voice to scream, I had no power to move. It felt like something was overpowering me, like I had no control over my brain. My thoughts clouded on what I should do. It didn't seem to do anything, it just stood there, looking at me (if it had any eyes). It looked as if it was examining me, as if it was trying to figure what I was. I stood up, tall and fearless. I couldn't show fear, I needed to show it I didn't mean harm. I hope it would do the same back.

As I tried to get closer to it I heard something coming towards us. It ran, fast.

"Stop!" a voice said. It was Blake.

He had a kitchen knife with him, I guess he took it from the kitchen. He stabbed the creature in the leg, grabbed my arm and ran. The creature screamed, not in pain, but in anger. It would've had his head if he wasn't running at almost ninety miles an hour. That boy bolted away in a blink of an eye.  
"Let me go!" I shouted. Of course he didn't listen to me. We ran to the campsite, he then let had let go of me and fell to the ground panting. I was bending down holding my knees trying to catch my breath.

Blake had stood up after awhile, he and I caught our breaths. When he stood up on two feet he smiled a nervous smile.  
"That was close right?" He said looking back into the forest making sure the creature didn't follow us. I glared at him, and when he turned back, I slapped him.

"What the hell was that for?!" he yelled.

"Next time, only worry about yourself," I said turning back to my cot.

"I just save your life!" he yelled.

"Did I ask to be saved?"  
"You're insane! That thing was going to kill you!"  
"No, he was going to kill you. He seemed fond of me."  
"He?! That thing is not a man. I am!"  
I laughed at him.

"Give me a break, you are far from a man," I turned towards him and started heading for him. "You are mouse. A scared little mouse. Everything frightens you, you don't take risks, you run from them. You don't ask me for consent, you just do without any permission. If I was in danger, I would've screamed! You don't know anything! You have no idea what my life is like. You try to relate, but you have no idea what I go through you asshole!"

I was yelling loudly at this point. My blood was boiling, he aggravated me. Riley came out from her and Greg's cot.

"What's going on? Is everything alright?" she asked.

"I'm going home," I said softly.  
"What? Look it's too late now. If you wanna go home, wait until morning and I'll drive you home.

"Thanks, but I'll walk home."

"What?! Are you crazy? It's late and it'd be a couple days before you get home. You don't even know where you're going."  
"I'll be fine on my own. I always am."

"Raven please," Blake pleaded, "don't go out there with that thing lurking around. I'm begging you to stay here until tomorrow."

I gave him the finger, packed up my stuff and left.

It was about one am when I left. I would probably need to seek out shelter somewhere. I felt myself being pulled into slumber, my eyes getting heavier and heavier with each step I took.

I soon felt myself being followed once again. Was it the same creature? Hopefully he would forgive me about my friend. My eyes grew heavy, my legs grew weak. I soon fell down on the side of the road, waiting for something to take me. I waited to be captured.

I felt arms grab me, and lifted me from the ground. I couldn't open my eyes to see who it was, I didn't care anymore. They could do what they wanted with me. I couldn't stay awake, I soon drifted off into sleep.

I woke up with a startle, not from a noise, not from a nightmare. Just from realizing that I was alive. Where was I though? I looked around in what was a pitch black room, I looked at my watch to see it was about four thirty am, the sun wasn't up yet. I walked slowly to what I assumed was the door, trying not to step or trip on anything. I managed to get out of the room and into a hallway. I walked down the absolute long hallway, it felt neverending. I managed to get into the main room, or at least to the staircase leading to it. I looked around, the places was enormous. It seemed like it was a mansion. Where in hell's name was I?

As soon as the thought entered my head, the front door had opened. In walked the creature I had seen before. It was the faceless man. Another person walked in, he had brown shaggy hair, a gray hoodie, orange goggles, and a black mask with lines that made it look like a smile.

"I told you I found her! She collapsed by the road over here!" the boy said.

"No one followed her?" the man said in a demonic voice, he didn't even have a mouth. How could he speak?  
"Nope! She was walking all by herself!"

At this point my eyes were wide and my heart in my throat. I had no ideas other than run. And that's exactly what I did. I ran down the other hallway in hopes for an escape. They just ran after me. The boy pulled out a hatchet and threw it at my head. I dodged it and kept running.

"You idiot! Don't kill her!" the faceless man said.

"Oops sorry. It's a habit," The hooded boy said.

I ran towards the end of the hallway backing up against the wall. I had no idea what to do. I was doomed.

 **Yep, alright.** **Well I'm going on vacation and also looking at colleges for one and a half weeks... So i may not get to writing another chapter until then... bye for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you sure this is her? I mean wouldn't she have attacked by now?" The boy asked approaching me.  
"Yes I'm sure!" The tall man exclaimed, "I know it's her."  
The boy looked at the man then at me.  
"How are you so sure?"  
"Look at her eyes."  
My eyes? What was wrong with my eyes?  
"Oh! I see it now!" The boy said excitedly.  
What was wrong with my eyes?! Did they see something I couldn't?!  
"Relax child," the man said looking down at me, "we aren't going to hurt you, we promise."  
"Then what do you want?!" I yelled standing in a defensive position.

"Look Raven-"  
"How do you know my name?!"  
I was scared. I hated to admit it, but I was scared. What was I to do?  
"Raven please," the boy said having a sad look on his face, "we won't hurt you, just come with us okay." He extended his arm towards me, and I grabbed his hand. He smiled at me.

"I'm Toby. And that's slenderman," he explained, "you can just call him slender or slendy."  
"Ehem! Slender is just fine my dear," "Slender" said.  
"Okay, well can I have an explanation of why I'm here? I wanna go home," I said.  
Toby sighed.  
"Come on why don't I show you around."

I didn't ask questions after, I knew they wouldn't be answered and frankly, I just want to avoid being a target. I followed Toby around as he showed me parts of the mansion. He was actually really nice, not mean, not threatening, he was pretty fun to hang around.

"What is it that you do around here?" I decided to ask.  
"I'm a proxy, that means I work for Slender," he responded.  
"What does a proxy do?"  
"Mainly kill and keep 'pests' out."  
I froze up.  
"K-kill?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
He then turned around and saw me slowly backing away.  
"Oh no! Not you, none of us would hurt you!"  
"Uh huh..."  
I didn't feel safe, but I decided to keep going...

He took me around the mansion, inside and out.

We soon got to the end of the yard and the start of the forest. When we did Toby stopped.  
"What's wrong?" I asked  
"You probably shouldn't go in there," Toby said.  
"Why not?"  
"Because you'll get hurt."  
"So?"  
"So we'll both be in trouble and slendy is gonna kill a bunch of us..."  
"I truthfully don't care... Why am I here anyway?"  
"Everything will be explained in time I promise."

I found it hard to believe him, but I let him make his promise.  
"Fine," I said, "but until you can prove you can keep that promise, let's go have some fun."

I grabbed Toby by the arm and pulled him into the forest with me. We both ran into the forest avoiding trees and just laughing. When we stopped, Toby had given me something.  
"I forgot to give this to you earlier," he said, handing me a black dagger. It had a twisted shape, it looked good for carving.  
"It's just a welcome gift and a good way to protect yourself."  
I smiled at him, "thanks," I said.

My very own dagger, this was so cool! Sorry pocket knife you have been replaced with a better upgrade!

Toby and I wandered around as I admired my beautiful knife. If I had knew what was coming next, I wouldn't have suggested going out of the yard.

Three guys, all different looks. They didn't look friendly.

The first guy wore a blue mask with this black liquid dripping from where his should've been. I didn't think he had eyes. He wore a black hoodie and had light brown shaggy hair. The second guy had caramel hair and sharp teeth, razor sharp. His eyes were black, except go his pupils, those were red and had red streaks underneath them. He wore a gray robe with a gray tee shirt underneath. His arm was the worst part, it was just bone, no skin, veins...

And the third guy. Pale skin, black hair, and a smile that made the hairs on your neck stand up. His smile was cut from ear to ear, his cheeks were gone. His eyes... Bordered in black and only the pupils were visible in his white eyes.

"Well well well..." The first guy said, "what has the cat dragged in?"  
"Fresh meat," the second guy said.  
Toby stepped in front of me, drawing his hatchets, "enough! She's not an enemy!"  
"Oh? Since when do you tell us who our enemies are?" The third guy stated.  
I drew my dagger.  
"Don't fuck with me," I said clearly.  
"Toughie are we?" The third guy said.  
"If I need to end your lives so be it," I've never killed anyone before but like hell I'll let these assholes get the better of me.  
The all drew knifes or some sharp object. Toby and I were just about ready to fight them when-  
Slenderman joined the fight, and believe me, he was mad.  
"Enough of this foolery!" He shouted, "Jack! Ty! Jeff! Get back to the mansion now!"  
"Or what?" The one with the smile said. Suddenly there was this load demonic roar that I think came from Slender. The three of them ran past me and Toby and scattered back to the house in fright.  
"Serves them right," I said under my breath.  
"Toby!" He shouted, "how could you let her go off like that?!"  
"I-I'm sorry she wanted explore and-" before Toby could explain I interrupted.  
"It was my idea anyway... I could handle myself."  
"No you can't," he said blatantly, "you've never killed before and you've had no proper training. There would be no way you take out all three of them..."  
I was a bit annoyed and a bit relieved, he was probably right anyway...

I signaled for Toby so we could go back the mansion. This sucked.

 **Well apparently I accidently put up the wrong thing for Chapter three... woops...  
** **Anyway, I'm out for the week so unfortunetly I cannot post stories, but I shall write them! Special Thanks to** **F3niKS863 for his OC character Tyrone Oakling (AKA Ty) I will definetly keep him in the story. So I'll see you guys, and thanks for reading!**


	5. I'm so sorry :(

I want to apologize first off for not updating, and on another I probably won't be updating for awhile. I'm starting my senior year in about a month and I have an assignment to do before hand. Plus college's are accepting applications starting Saturday, so I'm going to try to get my life in order somewhere from then to December 1st. Things are not easy on me now and I can't truly find the time for a lot of things, if I find the free time I will most definetely write. But for right now I'm on hiatus. I hope you guys understand and once again I'm truly sorry, I'll get back to it as soon as I can.


	6. Chapter 5

Toby led me to a room in the mansion. There was a bed, a dresser, a closet, and a desk.

"This is your room," he said.  
He was almost about to leave me alone and close the door when I turned and stopped the door with my foot.  
"Hold up. You have not told me one thing. Why am I here? Why can't I go home? And who or what the hell is everyone here?" I needed answers, I only got one. And I didn't like it.

"We'll explain it to you tomorrow night… Get some rest now, the sun's coming up," he said.

First off, why was I here? Why me? What was it about me that they need me to stay here?

I wasn't getting answers now, so I might as well just try to sleep a bit.

I woke up the next (night, I guess…) and went downstairs. The place was way too quiet for my liking. There wasn't any noise, but right after I thought that I heard running. They were getting louder and louder. I decided to pull out my dagger in defense. I saw someone running down the hall straight at me.

"Please you've got to help me!" he said, he had the looks of a balding, middle-aged man. He soon started to run again as he saw the two figures were still following him. The same two figures I met yesterday.  
"Don't let him escape!" the one with the blue mask said.

I turned to where the man was running and threw my almost like a vertical frisbee. I didn't truthfully think about it, it was more of a reflex. The dagger landed in the back of his neck and he fell to the ground. The two grabbed and the one with the black eyes and red pupils stabbed him the heart with a crazy grin on his face. The man was dead after bleeding out, he sounded like he suffered.

"Thanks green-eyes," the one with the black eyes said.

"The name's Raven," I told him walking toward the dead man on the ground. I turned him over and pulled my dagger from his neck.

"Fast reflexes you have there," said the one with the blue mask.

"Thanks. What did this guy do anyway?"  
"Nothing. He was just wandering around the woods and we got hungry," the black-eyed one said.

"Hungry?" I asked, "you're cannibals?"

"Not really," The one with the mask said, "cannibalism implies you eat your own kind," he laughed.

"We are not human though," he said.

"I see…" Curiosity got the better of me, I soon had the urge to join them in their meal.  
"Care to join us? I only eat the kidneys so you and Ty can have the rest," he said.

I grinned, and agreed to join them for their meal.

Human. They taste better than I expected. A lot better than all the garbage I was fed throughout the years.

"Thank you for letting me join you," I said, "though, I never did truly catch both of your names."  
"Eyeless Jack," the one with mask said, "Feel free to just call me Jack or EJ."

"And I would be The Cannibal," the one with the black eyes said.  
"Call him Ty, it's less of a bother," Jack said laughing. Ty glared at him and his laughter. I smiled, these guys weren't all that bad.

I got up from the table we were sitting at and cleaned off the dried blood on my dagger.

"Hey, do you guys know why I'm here?" I wanted to see if they knew anything.  
"You mean you don't even know why you're here?" Jack said.

"No, no one will tell me anything."  
"Who did you ask?" Ty said.

"Toby."  
They both looked at each other with an annoyed look on their face.

"Ticci Toby?" Jack asked.

"I guess…" Ticci? Why was he called that?  
"Sweetheart he's a total dunce. Don't take advice from him."

"I'll do what I want, I make my own decisions thank you very much."  
They both gave me a 'whatever' look. I'm not taking advice from anyone. I'll do what I think is right on my part.

I soon went out into the yard, I checked my watch to see it was almost midnight. I thought about what Blake might've been doing. probably crying like a baby about my disappearance. I laughed. Good fucking riddance.  
"What are you laughing at?" I heard a small girlish voice. I turned toward the voice, there was a small girl, brown wavy hair, pink dress, bright green eyes like mine, she was holding a small teddy bear and had blood dripping down her face. I thought to myself that one of the guys did that to her. I felt the need to help her out and protect her, she was only a child anyway. Why take the innocence of one.

"Are you alright?" I asked kneeling down to her height. I grabbed some tissues from my pocket and tried to stop the bleeding on her forehead. She only giggled.  
"Yes I'm fine," she said pushing my now bloodied hand away.  
"Your head is bleeding."  
"I know, it always is."  
I felt the need to ask why, but then again, maybe she wasn't human either.

"Alright then," I said standing up, putting the bloody tissues in my pocket.

"Play with me!" she said excitedly  
"Alright," I agreed, "what shall we play?"

She soon grabbed me by the arm and dragged me to the back of the house. There was a small little table with a tea set on it. She motioned for me to sit down, the chairs were too small for me, so I just sat on the ground. She was a sweet little girl.  
"I'm Raven by the way," I thought to introduce myself.

"I'm Sally!" she said with a smile, "it's nice to have a friend now, none of the guys here wanna play with me, and Jane and Nat are always busy…"  
Jane and Nat? There were more (people?) here?

"I'm glad I found you though!"

I smiled, I never had a little sister before, I imagined this is what it'd be like.

I soon heard my name being called. I turned to sound of the voice and saw Toby.

"T-there you are," he said in relief.

"Hey," I said starting to get up.

"Slender is ready to explain everything."  
"No way Toby! She's playing with me!" Sally said in a childish argumentative voice.  
"She can play later," he said bending down putting his hands on his knees, "right now she needs to go see Slendy."  
She made a pouty face accepting her defeat. Toby then motioned for me to follow him.

"Hey Toby…" I wanted to ask him about what I heard earlier. "Is your name Ticci Toby?"  
"Yeah...it is," he said.  
"Oh."  
"Who told you?"  
"Jack and Ty."  
"Idiots, don't listen to a word they say."  
Didn't they say the same thing about him?  
"I'm called T-ticci Toby because I occasionally tic."  
"Oh…"  
"The kids used to call me that because of my Tourette syndrome."  
"That sucks, I'm sorry."  
"It's alright… Raven?"  
"Hm?"  
"No matter what you're are about to hear, please stay, you're one of the few people who actually tolerate me.."  
What were going tell me? What did they need from me? What did they want from me? Why was I here? I needed these answers before I make my judgement.  
"Toby, I'll do my best to want to stay here… but if I don't like what I hear I cannot stay," I said frankly. He nodded. I followed him inside the mansion and followed him to a room. He knocked once and opened the door for me.

I had no idea what to expect.

 **Ooh look I wrote this thing x3 Seriously though, I am getting way too busy now, and I'm going to have to keep up with my work. This is going to be left untouched for now, at least until I know I'm fully organized with everything. Reading assignment, college essay, it's a whole mess. I'll be gone for a while but I hope you keep reading and don't be afraid to message me! I will be on every now and then, I just can't type up stories right now... I hope you understand. Thank you my loyal readers :)**


	7. SorryAgain

**Apologises everyone. School has become in session for me and I'm currently battling writers block. Everything is crumbling on me and it's taking me a while to even begin a new chapter. I'm really sorry about the wait. I will try my hardest to figure out how the next chapters gonna go. I don't want to rush it though. With applying to college, assignments, my new job, clubs, etc. It's hectic right now. Once everything has settled down I will try and get started on this. Again my mind is at a blank right now and can't think straight, my anxiety is kicking in and I'm also losing sleep. I will get a new chapter out as soon as I can I deeply apologise and will do my best to update hopefully in a few weeks. Bye for now...**

 **Ashley**


End file.
